


The gift of the Wicked Prince

by Conreeaght



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Domestic, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Month, Loki's gift, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but not so much, domestic frostiron, some kind of AU, there's a lot of food here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conreeaght/pseuds/Conreeaght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was their first anniversary, or rather one of many first anniversaries. This particular one put Tony in a truly romantic mood. A year had passed since the day they met without trying to kill each other. It was the same day they went to bed together and woke up next to each other without escaping right before dusk, without any shame.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gift of the Wicked Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/gifts).



> Written for the [Fandom Writing Meme](http://why-so-mischievous.tumblr.com/post/90975991812/fandom-writing-meme). The prompt was: Person A attempts to poison Person B over dinner.
> 
> Beteread by [Ino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzin), who did marvelous job, however we agreed that my fics written in English need some native speaker grammar nazi ^ ^'

It was their first anniversary, or rather one of many first anniversaries. This particular one put Tony in a truly romantic mood. A year had passed since the day they met without trying to kill each other. It was the same day they went to bed together and woke up next to each other without escaping right before dusk, without any shame.

Early in the morning Tony sneaked out of the bed leaving Loki still sleeping with his nose nestled into the crook of the arm. The demigod looked very calm and beautiful with the raven-black, silk hair scattered around on the pillow. The billionaire caught himself staring at the sleeping Aesir with a little bit of delight, but also with an awe. When did this happen? When did he start to think about Loki this way? He felt as if it was important to memorize him in such moment. To remember him this delicate, almost innocent, with all guards down. He quickly shook off the bad feelings and left, closing the door quietly behind.

 

The first thing that has woken Loki up was a gentle touch, the soft caress of work-worn, yet nimble fingers running through his hair, stroking skin on his head, then passing over his cheek and his lips after that.

“Let me sleep a little more,” he mumbled under his breath.

He was trying to turn over onto the other side of the bed and hide under a duvet, but his bedclothes were caught by firm grip and then pulled away.

“Not today,” he heard as the warm breath enfolded his ear. “Come on! Wake up, it's important.”

Loki has opened his eyes immediately. He blinked few times after the bright light had dazzled him. It took a while for his vision to come into focus and he saw Stark hanging above him with a wide, genuine smile.

“Hi there, babe,” whispered the man and kissed him swiftly on the lips. “I brought you something.”

Tony put a little breakfast table on their bed and sat down.

“I hope you're hungry,” he said moving closer to the lover.

Surprisingly the Aesir felt hunger and, fairly intrigued, looked at the tray on the table.

On the two white plates he found perfectly browned hash browns, crispy corn rolls and omelette with cherry tomatoes. Nearby, in the black, green and golden mug, was standing a sweet-smelling coffee with cream. His very favourite breakfast he learnt to eat in the Midgard while living with the engineer and the rest of the Avengers.

Everything looked so fresh and delicious, and smelled even better, which made the god of mischief suspicious.

“And you made it all by yourself, Anthony, dearest, yes?” he asked reaching for a silver fork.

“Of course I did! All for you.”

Tony wasn't very good at lying, or rather wasn't very good at lying to the demigod. Loki instantly came to the conclusion that the breakfast was most probably made by Captain Rogers who was a superb cook, unlike Anthony who, for a genius, couldn't comprehend the elaborateness of such art.

“Everything looks wonderful,” he smiled gently deciding on letting his human to have a little moment of glory. He liked all those small pleasures Anthony tried to give him apart from their bedroom (and the man's workshop, and the living room, and the bathroom, and some other places more or less comfortable).

“Thank you,” he added after their truly tasty meal finally disappeared from the plates.

His words of gratitude made the inventor feeling something nice and warm in his chest. It didn't happened often. Loki practically never thanked him, or anybody else for that matter. He always or almost always acted like every, even the smallest, thing was due to him. He had been raised as a prince after all.

“No problem, babe,” Tony smiled and kissed him quickly. “Come now. We've got many things to do. And don't worry. I choose your wardrobe for today too.”

Every single thing was a promise of a special day for the both of them.

 

Neither of them was mistaken. The day was wonderful. Even the weather was so good they could have a picnic on the tower's roof.

Tony had arranged everything few days beforehand. He managed to establish a little garden on the top of the building. He even ordered real grass in a rolls and tall, evergreen thujas in huge, ceramic plant pots. It wasn't much, but thanks to that they had a nice, shaded place to eat all the delicacies the man brought for them in a basket.

They sat down on the soft, red blanket and Tony pulled out the glasses from the wicker container: a tumbler for himself and a crystal mug for the lover. In the first place, he wanted to bring flutes thinking that a good champagne would be the best for the such occasion. The image of Loki spitting French alcohol on the New Year's Eve, however, was enough to give up this great idea. The Aesir criticized the sparkling wine with passion on that night. The inventor didn't give him champagne to drink ever again. This time, he brought their favourite drinks and poured them carefully onto the glasses. Some time ago he discovered a Midgardian mead somehow resembled the Asgardian one. The demigod once or twice mentioned that he used to drink it with his mother. That's why Stark imported more of the beverage for him.

“To the first year,” said Tony finally, rising his tumbler in toast and clinked it with Loki's mug gently.

“To this moment, Anthony, dearest,” replied his lover with a small hesitation, but he looked man in the eyes at last. “I have a gift for you too.”

The inventor frowned and froze for a while with a shocked expression on his face.

“You have?,” he asked shaking off his surprised look.

The Aesir rolled up his eyes, slowly losing his patience.

“I certainly have. Now. Please, be so kind and close your eyes.”

He waited until his lover would do as told. Tony covered the eyes with both his hands.

“Happy now, Snowflake?,” murmured the man a little bit anxious and a little bit excited at the same time.

Loki said nothing and finally took both inventor's hands in his. He placed something round and warm in the man palms.

Tony opened his eyes and lifted his eyebrow in disbelief.

“Is this some kind of joke, Rudolph?”

It wasn't what he expected at all. Many things crossed his mind, including a striptease on the rooftop, but not some patisserie on a silver platter.

“It's a pie!”

The demigod looked very calm. Neither the old nickname nor the tone that the billionaire used made him angry.

“I am more than aware of that. Do me the pleasure and just taste it,” he asked gently, pushing the plate in Stark's direction. “ I have made it especially for you.”

“Fine, fine, okay,” sighed Tony and glanced at the baking. Actually it looked unusually tasty. A shortcrust was golden brown. A filling was made from thinly sliced apple. All slices still had a shiny, golden peel and was arranged in a fan-like shape on the pastry. The pie smelled sweetly and made the man's mouth water. Finally he cut one piece, mostly to please his lover.

He brought a dessert fork with a bite of the pie to his mouth when a terribly attentive look on the Loki's face somewhat alarmed him. The god of mischief was more pale than usual, he bit his lower lip lightly and frowned a little too.

“What is it?” He put back the fork and spoke to Loki with narrowed eyes. Something was truly wrong and in the moment he felt that more than ever.

“Nothing, Anthony. Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?” The demigod was lying and even didn't try to hide it. It was something very new and scary at the same time.

“Why do you never tell the truth to me, huh?” he asked angrily. “There's something wrong. Even I, the blind, foolish human, can see it. Have you poisoned the pie or what?” he snapped more aggressively than he wanted to when the Aesir didn't answer. He tried to turn it into a joke, but it didn't came out too well.

Loki blinked a few times.

“Are you accusing me of something? Do you think I want to murder you?” he asked quietly looking at the human rather with disappointment than the anger or irritation.

“Maybe you're turning into the Wicked Queen? I don't know.”

The Aesir of course didn't understand the reference, as always anyway, and Tony wasn't too willing to explain anything.

However something else happened. The Loki's greyish-green eyes started becoming more and more vivid green. It always was clear indication of the demigod's anger. The anger and approaching outburst of magic.

“You truly thought I could do something like this?!”

“You tell me. You're the god of mischief after all. Maybe all of this has been just one of your witty plots,” said Tony knowing he's gone too far this time.

“My witty plots,” repeated the Aesir standing up. “For the last year I have done nothing to harm you and your friends. I have helped you. I have been healing your wounds. Not only on the flesh. I fought by your side. And I...” he broke off in the middle of sentence. For a little while he looked truly hurt, but in a moment he assumed his usual neutral veneer.

“You what?”

“Nothing. It is nothing now.”

Loki waved his hand with understated gesture. A light green, shimmering mist surrounded Tony's palms for a little while and right after that fell apart into flickering dust, and then vanished.

The inventor blinked seeing what was happening. The pie in his hands turned into a perfect shaped apple with a golden peel gleaming in the sun rays. He had never seen anything like it.

“The golden apple of Idunn,” whispered the Aesir. “My gift for my lover.”

He moved his hand once again and the strange fruit disappeared.

“I don't understand. What is so special about it?” murmured Tony shaking his head.

Loki sighed. He looked calmer now, though his eyes were still bright green.

“I wanted to give you the perfect gift. The health. The eternal youth. I wanted to prolonged your life so you could create more of your mechanical miracles. So we could be together longer than for a blink of an eye.”

It sounded almost as if it was a love confession, yet the raven-haired god said nothing directly and his face was practically emotionless except of his eyes still gleaming with magic.

“Why? Why the hell you said nothing? An hide it as the pie? The fucking pie? Why, Loki?” Tony couldn't believe in what was going on between them right now, but finally he understood.

“You were afraid, right? Afraid that I'll decline your wonderful offer,” he stated looking the demigod in the eyes.

“I know it can be a scary decision,” whispered Loki.

“As hell it can! How could you? Trying to trick me like that?! You're truly an egoist. You thought about yourself all the time and not about me, my whole life, my friends. Pepper. Steve. Rhodey. All the Avengers...”

The billionaire was less and less angry. He felt disappointed that Loki lied to him in a matter of such importance. They should have talked this over first. They both weren't good at long, sincere conversations about their feelings and stuff. He was more of a man of an act and the demigod didn't want to speak much about his past. They should have talked more about everything.

“Look. Let's go inside. We talk and work this out, okay?” he asked quietly. “Snowflake, what do you think?” He tried to reach for Loki's hand, but the demigod moved away too fast.

“I think I will leave now,” said Aesir. His eyes calmed and become grayish-green as always when they had lain down in their bed. “That would be the best for both of us. Far thee well, Anthony.”

“Come on, Loki! Wait!”

He caught Loki's arm, but he found only a void. The Aesir before him was already just a mere illusion. The image of the demigod shimmered. The last thing Tony saw were his lover eyes, shining in the Sun like two jewels. After one, short while even they had vanished and the inventor found himself all alone on the rooftop surrounded by murmuring thujas.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find also on my tumblr: [why-so-mischievous](http://why-so-mischievous.tumblr.com/post/92316124627/fandom-writing-meme-frostiron-1)


End file.
